We hypothesize that the increased risk of coronary disease in Type II diabetic women is due to delayed clearance of triglyceride-rich lipoproteins(TGRLP) & their subsequent oxidative changes.Oxidized TGRLP remnants would exert a atherothrombotic effect by modifying closely related lipoproteins & directly activating secretion of anti- fibrinolytic factors.Lipoprotein fractions will be isolated & characterized for 6hr postprandial period.Apo B-100 in TGRLP fraction,lipid peroxidation in each lipoprotein fraction & Plasminogen Activator Inhibitor-1 & Lp(a)will be determined. Analysis of a 3 day food diary and a nutritional questionnaire will provide additional information.